


Di tre e in tre

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-Tverse, Fantasy, Incest, Moresomes, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Manila e Laenton spiegano a Lacros tutti i vantaggi di cambiare una stupida legge.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans, COW-Tverse & Polyverso





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa alla settima e ultima settimana del Cowt 10 di Lande di fandom.  
> Missione 1B, prompt Cow-Tverse NSFW.

Manila non era per niente felice.  
Certo, il Poliverso era ormai salvo, e questa era una senza dubbio notizia della quale rallegrarsi. E sì, sarebbe diventata nonna, di ben due bambini, e questo era praticamente un miracolo, anche se lei sarebbe stata una nonna davvero molto, molto giovane. E aveva due figli stupendi, e una compagna amorevole e un fratello che... beh, che! Manila aveva tante cose che rendevano degna di essere vissuta la sua vita, ed era grata per questo, ogni singolo istante di ogni singolo giorno della sua vita, ma in quel momento non era per niente felice. Ed era pure parecchio seccata.  
Non era felice semplicemente perché il suo preziosissimo figlio non era felice.  
Celes aveva portato a termine il suo compito e aveva salvato il Poliverso, con l'aiuto dei suoi quattro molto scopabili campioni e di un sacco di altri maghi che gli avevano messo a disposizione il loro potere per l'occasione. Avrebbe dovuto festeggiare il successo con una sana ammucchiata, lei al suo posto lo avrebbe fatto di certo, e invece aveva lasciato sia i festeggiamenti che le ammucchiate agli altri, che ne avevano largamente approfittato a quello che ne sapeva lei, ed era tornato a palazzo, dove si era quasi del tutto segregato nelle sue stanze. Non che si rifiutasse di vedere le altre persone, dava semplicemente l'impressione di essere esausto, come se il solo uscire dalla propria camera da letto fosse uno sforzo troppo pesante da affrontare, e di voler essere lasciato in pace con i propri pensieri.  
Certo, se avesse passato il tempo a farsi montare da quei due adorabili stalloni che si era scelto come compagni, o a montarli se preferiva, lei non avrebbe di sicuro avuto nulla da ridire. Purtroppo, però, non era così. Sia Shannen che Langley glielo avevano confessato quando aveva parlato con loro della situazione. Anche loro erano preoccupati per il loro tesoro, perché nonostante Celes non avesse mai cercato di allontanarli in nessun modo era chiaro che ciò che lo turbava lo stava consumando da dentro, e loro non avevano ancora capito in che modo avrebbero potuto aiutarlo.  
Lei, però, lo sapeva. E sapeva anche cosa stesse facendo soffrire il suo prezioso bambino. Celes non si aspettava di poter restare gravido. Nessuno se lo sarebbe aspettato, in realtà, non dopo i cambiamenti che aveva imposto al suo corpo. Manila era certa che suo figlio non fosse triste a causa di quelle due vite che gli stavano crescendo dentro, Celes non avrebbe mai potuto odiare i suoi stessi bambini. La sua condizione dipendeva dalla sorpresa e dalla sensazione, che sicuramente stava provando in quel momento, di non avere più il controllo sul proprio corpo e sulla propria vita. Si era fatto un'idea di quella che sarebbe stata la sua esistenza, senza considerare che l'esistenza, in realtà, faceva sempre un po' quello che le pareva e quando le pareva, senza preoccuparsi delle idee e delle aspettative di nessuno, Veggenti comprese. Il suo prezioso bambino aveva dovuto impararlo in un modo davvero sconvolgente e questa nuova consapevolezza aveva minato le fondamenta di tutto ciò in cui credeva e lo aveva gettato nello stato di apatia in cui si trovava da giorni.  
Apatia dalla quale lei aveva deciso di tirarlo fuori con qualsiasi mezzo. E qui arrivava la parte in cui la Veggente Madre diventava molto irritata. Non con l'esistenza, perché ormai erano amiche da molto tempo, di certo non con il suo amatissimo Celes e nemmeno con se stessa, perché non ricordava di essere mai stata irritata con se stessa. No, Manila era irritata con suo fratello Lacros. Molto irritata. Talmente irritata che Laenton aveva iniziato a temere per i gioielli di famiglia del suo testardo sposo. Timore che aveva causato anche la sua conseguente irritazione, perché senza quei preziosi gioielli la sua vita matrimoniale sarebbe diventata molto triste e non era qualcosa che poteva, o che voleva se era solo per quello, permettere. In nessun modo!  
Era da ore che sia Manila che Laenton stavano cercando di convincere Lacros a scendere a più miti consigli su quel particolare argomento, ma il Sommo Priore sembrava irremovibile. La Veggente era chiaramente sul punto di friggergli le palle, e Laenton non poteva darle torto, anche se sapeva che non sarebbe stato l'unico a piangere per una così tragica perdita. Il punto era che il suo amato sposo, a volte, poteva diventare il peggior bacchettone di tutto il Poliverso, ed era pur vero che in genere a lui la cosa non importava, la sua serietà lo aveva sempre fatto eccitare oltre ogni dire se doveva proprio essere sincero, ma quella volta era diverso. E, dato che quella era anche la sua famiglia, e che lui amava con tutto il suore tutti loro, perfino Manila, decise che era attivato il momento di giocare sporco. Per il loro bene e per quello della sua sanità mentale e della sua futura vita sessuale.  
“Quando ci siamo sposati” si intromise tra i due fratelli che stavano ancora urlando l'uno contro l'altro, con una voce talmente calma che attirò subito la loro attenzione “hai detto che avresti fatto di tutto per proteggermi e per rendermi felice, perché mi amavi e perché da quel momento in poi avrei fatto parte della tua famiglia. Proteggere e rendere felici i membri della tua famiglia, tutti e senza distinzioni, dovrebbe ciò a cui aspiri e la missione della tua vita, ma in questo momento sei davvero molto lontano dal tuo obiettivo. Nessuno di noi è felice, qualcuno è addirittura disperato, e mi dispiace dovertelo dire ma io sono profondamente deluso da te.”  
Lacros lo guardò, chiaramente a disagio e perfino ferito per le sue parole, ma cercò comunque di mantenere la sua posizione.  
“La legge...” provò a dire, ma il suo sposo lo interruppe prima che potesse iniziare la sua ennesima tirata sull'importanza del rispetto delle norme.  
“La legge è vecchia, antiquata, iniqua e pure molto stupida! Capisco che tu voglia far rispettare le tradizioni, è uno dei tuoi compiti data la carica che rivesti, ma il tempo passa per tutto e ciò che andava bene per i nostri antenati non è detto che debba andare bene anche per noi. Che senso ha rispettare le tradizioni se queste non fanno altro che far soffrire le persone e rendere le loro vite complicate e miserabili? Che senso ha intestardirsi nel volerle rispettare a tutti i costi se non fanno altro che causare dolore e sofferenza alle persone che ami di più al mondo?”  
“Ma non si può cambiare la legge solo perché...”  
“Certo che si può!” lo interruppe ancora una volta Laenton. “Tu puoi! Sei il Sommo Priore, tu hai il potere di rendere felici le persone! Non vuoi rendere felice il tuo prezioso nipote?” gli chiese con voce suadente, spalmandosi letteralmente su di lui. “Non vuoi rendere felice la tua amatissima sorella? Non vuoi rendere felice me?”  
Manila osservò suo cognato del tutto basita. E pure parecchio impressionata, a voler essere del tutto sincera, il che era tutto dire. Laenton non le era mai piaciuto. Fin dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto aveva sempre avuto l'impressione che avesse costantemente un bastone grosso e lungo, e molto rigido, infilato su per il culo. E comunque aveva sposato il suo adorato fratello, e già solo quello sarebbe bastato per odiare chiunque. Eppure, in quel momento si rese conto che lo aveva sottovalutato e mal giudicato per tutto quel tempo, perché a quel punto le era abbastanza chiaro che quello che aveva piantato su per il culo dovesse essere un dildo di dimensioni considerevoli, e che magari era stato messo lì proprio da Lacros. E brava quella vecchia megera! E nonostante dalla nascita di Calico le cose tra loro fossero notevolmente migliorate, Manila si fece comunque un appunto mentale per parlare con lui il prima possibile per appianare le piccole divergenze che ancora li separavano e per esprimergli al sua incondizionata stima. Dopo, però. Perché in quel momento avevano comunque altro su cui concentrarsi.  
Perciò la Veggente seguì il suo esempio, si avvicinò a suo fratello e gli buttò le braccia al collo, strusciandoglisi addosso come aveva fatto fino a pochi istanti prima il suo cognato preferito. Cognato che aveva iniziato a palpare con gusto il suo sposo in mezzo alle gambe, senza il Minimo pudore, e Manila si sentì stranamente ma irrimediabilmente fiera di lui.  
“Esatto, Mio Splendido” soffiò sulle labbra di suo fratello. “Non vuoi renderci tutti felici? Non vuoi rendere felice il Mio Prezioso? Non vuoi rendere felice me? E il tuo amato sposo?”  
Manila gli stava accarezzando il petto e Laenton era riuscito ad aprirgli i pantaloni e a infilarci dentro una mano, per poi tirare fuori il suo membro già eretto, e Lacros si lasciò sfuggire un singulto disperato.  
“Io non... io non...” balbettò indegnamente, senza nemmeno ricordarsi di cosa, esattamente, stessero discutendo.  
Poi Laenton si lasciò scivolare con grazia ai suoi piedi, le mani che scorrevano lungo tutta la sua erezione dolorante, e sollevò lo sguardo per fissarlo speranzoso, mentre Manila continuava a far scorrere quella sua lingua calda come il peccato sulla sua gola e sul suo viso.  
“Ci renderai tutti felici, Mio Splendido?” gli chiese ancora una volta la Veggente, con un sorriso che prometteva gioie indecenti e infinite se lui le avesse dato la risposta giusta.  
E Lacross si arrese. Perché poteva anche essere il Sommo Priore di Tanit, e poteva essere ligio alla legge e alle tradizioni quanto voleva, ma era pur sempre un uomo, e davanti a lui c'erano le due persone che più desiderava al mondo che gli stavano offrendo tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato, e lui non aveva nessuna speranza di uscirne vincitore se decidevano di attaccarlo a quel modo. Soprattutto non se decidevano di farlo insieme.  
“Sì... sì, tutto quello che volete” sospirò, cedendo definitivamente alle loro pressioni, scorrette ma pur sempre deliziose, e fu premiato dal sorriso più luminoso che avesse mai visto sul volto del suo sposo, e da un bacio mozzafiato da parte di sua sorella.  
Poi Laenton sussurrò il nome di Manila, con un tono di voce strano e che non aveva mai usato quando doveva rivolgersi alla Veggente, e Lacros ne capì il motivo solo quando lei gli sorrise di rimando e lo imitò, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco, ai piedi di suo fratello. E, per tutte le Veggenti passate, presenti e future, non potevano avere davvero intenzione di fare quello che lui pensava volessero fare!  
“Anche tu meriti di essere felice, Mio Amato. Ci penseremo noi a prenderci cura di te” stabilì Laenton, con lo stesso tono di voce che usava nella loro camera da letto quando gli si offriva senza nessuna riserva, un istante prima di leccare con gusto tutta la sua lunghezza.  
E sì, a quanto sembrava avevano proprio intenzione di fare quello che lui aveva immaginato volessero fare, e a quel punto le tradizioni sarebbero state al sicuro, perché lui sarebbe certamente morto ben prima di poter cambiare quella dannatissima legge.  
Quando la lingua di Manila si unì a quella di Laenton, Lacros perse del tutto la capacità di ragionare, e anche quella di fare qualunque altra cosa che non fosse guardarli, a dire il vero. Rimase semplicemente lì, in loro balia, in attesa della deliziosa fine alla quale sembravano intenzionati a condurlo. Non aveva mai sperimentato nulla di simile in tutta la sua vita. Fare l'amore con Laenton era sempre stato bellissimo, e avere la possibilità di potersi unire con la sua Piccolissima faceva sempre cantare il suo cuore di gioia, ma averli insieme era qualcosa che andava al di là di ogni sua più sfrenata immaginazione. Ed era quasi insopportabile.  
Lacros non provò nemmeno a fermare i gemiti che gli uscivano dalla bocca, sarebbe stata impresa impossibile per chiunque si fosse ritrovato nella sua situazione. Si sforzò, però, di tenere sempre gli occhi aperti, perché era impensabile pensare di perdersi un simile spettacolo. Le lingue di Laenton e di Manila, continuavano a scorrere lungo tutta la sua asta, rincorrendosi e intrecciandosi tra loro. Le loro bocche si chiudevano sulla sua punta a turno, prendendone sempre un po' di più ogni volta che si scambiavano. Il suo Laen arrivò presto a inghiottirlo tutto e lui si sentì affondare fino alla sua gola, mentre Manila continuava a leccargli le palle come se fossero un dolce delizioso. Poi il suo sposo lo lasciò andare e sua sorella prese il suo posto, e il calore della sua bocca lo portò quasi al limite.  
Il suo gemito profondo riscosse i suoi due amanti. Manila liberò la sua erezione e si unì a Laenton, riprendendo a leccarlo e succhiarlo come se non ci fosse un domani. Quando vide le loro labbra che si univano sulla punta del suo sesso Lacros perse del tutto il controllo e venne sui loro volti con un gemito gutturale. Mai, in tutta la sua vita, aveva provato un orgasmo così forte e intenso, e quando vide che i suoi due amati si leccavano via il suo seme a vicenda capì che sarebbe davvero morto giovane.

Il Sommo Priore, tuttavia, era sopravvissuto all'assalto dei suoi due amori, a dispetto delle sue più cupe previsioni. Ed era sopravvissuto anche alla notte bollente che ne era seguita, e pure a tutte quelle successive, anche se aveva avuto bisogno di iniziare a usare regolarmente dei ricostituenti. E, a dire il vero, in quei giorni si era chiesto più di una volta perché fosse stato così restio a cambiare quella stupida legge. In fondo il suo sposo aveva ragione, quella regola arcaica rendeva infelici molte persone e, in quanto Sommo Priore, era suo preciso dovere porre fine a quell'ingiustizia. Perciò aveva deciso che tutti sarebbero stati liberi di amare chi volevano e nel numero che volevano. Fino a un massimo di cinque componenti per unione, però, perché andava bene l'amore libero, ma c'era comunque un limite a tutto.  
Quando finalmente la nuova legge fu scritta e registrata negli Archivi di Tanit, e la vecchia fu definitivamente abrogata, Manila e Laenton lo trascinarono quasi di peso fino alle stanze di Celes, così eccitati che non volevano perdere nemmeno un istante per dirglielo. Il suo adorato nipote era ancora depresso e la cosa fece preoccupare non poco Lacros. Vederlo in quelle condizioni gli spezzava il cuore e sperava davvero che al sorpresa che avevano preparato per lui lo aiutasse a tirarsi su di morale, almeno un po'.  
“Mio Prezioso,” richiamò la sua attenzione Manila, distogliendolo dalla contemplazione del nulla “c'è qualcosa di cui io e tuo zio dobbiamo discutere con te.”  
Celes rivolse tutta la sua attenzione alla madre, anche se sembrava davvero esausto. Ma fu il Sommo Priore a incaricarsi di spiegargli la situazione.  
“Dopo un'attenta e ponderata riflessione, abbiamo deciso che certe leggi erano ormai obsolete e superate, e che tenerle in vigore avrebbe comportato un danno per l'intera popolazione di Tanit e di tutto il Poliverso. Motivo per il quale, alla luce di questa presa di coscienza, in quanto Sommo Priore, e con il potere che mi è conferito dal mio incarico, ho provveduto ad abrogare le suddette leggi e a sostituirle con altre più adeguate ai tempi che stiamo vivendo.”  
Celes lo guardò incuriosito e vagamente perplesso, e Manila sbuffò seccata.  
“Oh, quanto la fai lunga!” si lamentò, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia mentre perfino Laenton alzava gli occhi al cielo, prima di girarsi di nuovo verso il suo adorato bambino con un sorriso smagliante. “Ha cancellato quello stupido divieto che impediva le unioni tra più di due persone” annunciò tutta felice.  
Celes fissò prima lei e poi suo zio a occhi sgranati, del tutto incredulo.  
“Tu hai... hai davvero... io posso...”  
Il suo genuino stupore e la sua gioiosa meraviglia fecero quasi commuovere Lacros, dandogli l'assoluta certezza, se mai avesse ancora nutrito qualche dubbio in merito, che aveva preso la decisione giusta. Allungò una mano verso il suo volto, regalandogli una tenera carezza e un sorriso affettuoso.  
“Voglio solo che tu sia felice, Mio Prezioso” gli assicurò, e Celes lo ringraziò con un sorriso commosso e un abbraccio forte, come quelli che gli dava quando era ancora piccolo e sua madre si ostinava ancora a vestirlo con abiti pieni di nastri e trine.  
Lacross ricambiò la sua stretta, per poi fare cenno ai due compagni del giovane Veggente di avvicinarsi.  
“Credo che abbiate molto di cui parlare, vi lasciamo soli. Prendetevi tutto il tempo di cui avete bisogno per discutere delle nuove leggi perché, in quanto Veggente, Celes è tenuto a conoscerle bene. E di qualunque cosa tu abbia bisogno, Mio Prezioso, ricorda che io e tua madre siamo sempre qui per te per darti tutto l'aiuto di cui hai bisogno.”  
Celes si commosse ancora una volta, ma ci pensò Manila ad alleggerire l'atmosfera a modo suo.  
“Ma mi raccomando, non rivolgerti a tuo zio per organizzare una festa, a meno che tu non intenda uccidere tutti i tuoi ospiti di noia. Al banchetto penserò io, voi dovete solo comunicarmi la data che sceglierete.”  
“Madre!” la rimproverò Celes, arrossendo furiosamente, ma lei non ci fece caso, come sempre, e scoppiò a ridere, uscendo poi dalla stanza del figlio seguita da Lacros e Laenton che scuotevano la testa con rassegnazione.

Fu Langley, diversi minuti dopo, a rompere il silenzio che era calato nella loro stanza da quando erano rimasti soli, e la cosa non era affatto sorprendente.  
“Dunque, a chi tocca?” domandò. “Voglio dire, lo farei io, ma non so se sarebbe appropriato.”  
“Che vuoi dire?” gli chiese Celes, perplesso.  
“Sì, insomma, non ho sangue reale e non sono nemmeno nobile. Sono praticamente un signor nessuno, perciò ecco, non so se uno come me può... insomma... magari non è... cioè...”  
“Ancora con questi discorsi?” lo rimproverò Shannen, guardandolo storto. “Ti abbiamo già detto un sacco di volte che devi finirla con questa storia. Non ha senso. Non tra di noi!” gli disse, ricevendo l'approvazione di Celes, che annuì con forza alle sue parole.  
Langley sorrise tutto felice.  
“Oh beh, in questo caso ne approfitto senza fare complimenti. Volete sposarmi? Tutti e due!” propose, porgendo loro le mani.  
Celes sapeva esattamente cosa Langley avrebbe detto, ben prima che pronunciasse quelle parole, ma nonostante questo non riuscì a fare a meno di arrossire miseramente. Il cuore gli batteva forte in petto e lui si sentiva tremendamente in imbarazzo, e insicuro, e felice oltre ogni immaginazione. L'unica cosa che riuscì a tranquillizzarlo fu rendersi conto che anche Shannen era arrossito, e che molto probabilmente si sentiva proprio come lui, ed era così carino che Celes non poté fare a meno di pensare che lo desiderava da impazzire. Li desiderava da impazzire tutti e due. E sapeva perfettamente che erano già suoi, così come lui era loro, di ciascuno dei due, ma l'idea di poterlo formalizzare di fronte a tutto il Poliverso non gli dispiaceva nemmeno un po'. Perciò allungò una mano fino ad afferrare quella ancora tea di Langley e gliela strinse forte.  
“Sì, lo voglio, vi voglio tutti e due!”  
Le sue parole gli fecero guadagnare un sorriso smagliante da parte di Langley mentre Shannen, se possibile, era arrossito ancora di più. Anche lui, però, afferrò la mano di Langley, e poi quella che lo stesso Celes gli stava porgendo. Non disse nulla, e la cosa non stupì nessuno dei suoi compagni, ma il cenno di assenso che fece con il capo era assolutamente impossibile da fraintendere. Langley esultò e li abbracciò stretti, entrambi.  
“Dobbiamo andare da tua madre, subito. Voglio potervi chiamare sposi il prima possibile” stabilì. “Secondo voi riuscirà a organizzare tutto per domani e le serviranno almeno un paio di giorni?”  
Celes ridacchiò, mentre Shannen sbuffava alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Sono sicuro che non avrà grossi problemi a convocare anche il Poliverso intero per domani, se glielo chiedessimo,” valutò il Veggente in carica “ma è probabile che allo zio Lacros verrà un colpo.”  
“Non credo che avrebbe problemi, nel caso, nemmeno per rianimarlo” borbottò Shannen, e i suoi due compagni si lasciarono andare a una risata divertita, perché era chiaro che anche lui fosse impaziente tanto quanto loro.


	2. Chapter 2

Celes si era aspettato una cerimonia privata, alla presenza della famiglia e degli amici più cari, ma suo zio era stato irremovibile su quel punto, e sua madre si era stranamente detta d'accordo con lui. Era il Veggente in carica, la sua unione era una cosa importante, soprattutto visto il recentissimo cambio della legge. Doveva dimostrare pubblicamente che approvava l'operato del Sommo Priore, e dare l'esempio a tutte quelle persone che si trovavano nella sua stessa situazione e potevano ancora avere timore di un'unione di quel tipo. E lo avrebbe dovuto fare con una cerimonia sfarzosa, che prevedeva la partecipazione di centinaia di invitati, e trasmessa in Polivisione.  
Celes non era d'accordo e Shannen nemmeno, mentre a Langley pareva importare solo che potessero sposarsi il prima possibile, perciò erano in netta minoranza e furono costretti ad adattarsi e a fare buon viso a cattivo gioco. Passarono tutto il pomeriggio a misurare abiti e a provare acconciature, e quando finalmente riuscirono ad andare a letto erano tutti e tre talmente stanchi che non riuscirono a fare altro a parte buttarsi sul loro letto e addormentarsi quasi all'istante. Anche se, a dire il vero, le poche ore di sonno che riuscirono a concedersi non sembravano essere state tranquille per nessuno di loro.  
La mattina dopo fu un vero inferno, e Celes si riscoprì davvero molto felice di pensare che quello sarebbe stato il suo primo e unico matrimonio, perché era certo che non sarebbe mai riuscito a sopportare di nuovo niente di simile. Era nervoso, e irritato, e lo erano anche i suoi compagni. Perfino Langley aveva iniziato a dare segni di insofferenza, e quello non fece altro che far irritare lui e Shannen ancora di più.  
Poi arrivò la cerimonia vera a propria e tutti i pensieri negativi sparirono dalla mente di Celes. Perché, insomma, si stava davvero legando ai suoi due uomini, da quel momento avrebbe potuto gridare a gran voce, e ai quattro venti, che erano suoi, e che lui era loro, senza doversi più preoccupare di stupide leggi e di ancora più stupide apparenze. Era qualcosa che lo scaldava da dentro e lo commosse fino alle lacrime, e accolse con gioia e sollievo il bacio e l'abbraccio che gli diedero Langley e Shannen subito dopo lo scambio dei loro reciproci voti.  
Dopo la cerimonia, però, fu il momento del banchetto, e l'irritazione di Celes ritornò in tutto il suo oscuro splendore. E sì, era ironico. Ma davvero, era felice di rivedere molte delle persone che erano arrivate per festeggiare quel momento così importante della sua vita insieme a lui, e si ritrovò perfino a ridere di gusto quando i quattro maghi che lo avevano appena aiutato a salvare il Poliverso gli offrirono spudoratamente, e con dei ghigni criminali, di fare qualcosa tutti insieme dopo la loro luna di miele. Shannen praticamente ringhiò loro contro, e poi ringhiò anche contro Langley, che sembrava fin troppo interessato alla loro proposta.  
Quei momenti di allegria, però, cessarono del tutto quando tutti gli altri nobili di Tanit gli sfilarono davanti per fare degli auguri che, per molti di loro, non erano affatto sentiti, né tantomeno sinceri. Celes sapeva che, in quanto Veggente in carica, non poteva mostrare il suo malcontento contro la quasi totalità della nobiltà del suo pianeta, ma era deciso a far pagare loro tutte le occhiate scettiche, quando non proprio ostili, che erano state rivolte ai suoi novelli sposi, soprattutto a Langley. Era un Veggente molto protettivo nei confronti delle persone che amava, e si ripromise che presto lo avrebbero capito tutti quanti. A costo di prenderli tutti a calci nei loro nobili deretani.  
Manila gli si avvicinò all'improvviso, interrompendo quei suoi tetri pensieri.  
“Sei proprio sicuro di dover essere qui, o anche solo di volerlo, in questo momento?” gli chiese, con un tono noncurante che non lo fregò nemmeno per un secondo.  
“Cosa vuoi dire, Madre?”  
“Ti sei appena sposato, Mio Prezioso, con due degli uomini più affascinanti dell'intero Poliverso. Sono certa che dovresti avere cose più interessanti da fare, magari con la compagnia esclusiva dei tuoi adorabili consorti, che stare qui a perdere tempo con questi vecchi cartaimpecoriti.”  
“Alcuni di loro non sono affatto vecchi” le fece notare, senza però sindacare sul loro carattere. “E comunque sono il Veggente in carica, mi dicono che a quanto pare ho dei doveri da rispettare.”  
“Celes, tesoro mio, sono stata Veggente per molto più tempo di te. Quanti di quei doveri ti risulta che io abbia mai rispettato?” gli fece notare, senza tuttavia aspettare una risposta da parte sua. “Molto pochi. Quasi nessuno a dire la verità. E in quante occasioni mi sono preoccupata di quello che avevano da dire gli altri su questi presunti doveri? Mai, nemmeno una volta! Ed è proprio per questo che sono sempre stata felice e soddisfatta della mia vita. Ora, perché non ti concentri sulla tua, di soddisfazione? E magari su quella di Shannen e Langley, che sono di certo molto più importanti di qualunque nobile ti si presenterà mai davanti? Sono certa che potreste trarne tutti e tre un enorme giovamento. E se a qualcuno dei presenti la cosa non andasse bene, per quanto mi riguarda quel qualcuno può anche andare a infilare la testa nel didietro di uno dei kulutrek di Yande!”  
“Cosa ti hanno fatto di male quei poveri kulutrek?” le chiese Celes con una risatina divertita.  
Tuttavia, aveva afferrato il discorso di sua madre, e doveva ammettere che aveva anche un certo fascino. Riflettendoci con più attenzione, si rese conto che una buona parte della sua tensione era di natura sessuale. Era da prima di scoprire il suo stato che non faceva più del sano sessocon i suoi due compagni, i suoi sposi si ricordò con un moto di orgoglio, e il suo corpo e la sua anima avevano iniziato a sentirne la mancanza. Certo, non era sempre d'accordo su sua madre, soprattutto quando si parlava di accoppiamenti in generale, ma doveva ammettere che su certi argomenti poteva avere ancora molto da imparare da lei.  
“Molti di questi nobili si offenderebbero a morte se me ne andassi nel bel mezzo del banchetto per le mie stesse nozze, lo prenderebbero come un affronto personale. Non credi che le loro lamentele sul mio cattivo comportamento infastidiranno lo zio Lacros? Potrebbero pure causargli problemi di pressione” le fece notare, facendole capire che stava valutando con attenzione la questione.  
“Hai ragione, ma questo potrebbe succedere solo se lui fosse qui per sentirle, quelle lamentele.”  
Celes la guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato e lei sorrise con un'espressione innocente che non avrebbe convinto proprio nessuno.  
“Io, Laenton e Vesper abbiamo dei piani per lui, che includono noi quattro e una stanza molto lontana da questi insopportabili bacchettoni” gli confessò con la sua migliore espressione maliziosa, e Celes quasi si strozzò nel tentativo di soffocare le risate, attirando l'attenzione di Langley e Shannen.  
“Ma tu pensa!” commentò, prima di baciarlo con affetto su una guancia e di alzarsi in piedi.  
Senza una parola, afferrò le mani dei suoi due sposi e li invitò a tirarsi in piedi.  
“Cosa stiamo facendo?” gli chiese Shannen, perplesso.  
“Stiamo andando a chiuderci in camera nostra, spero per almeno i prossimi tre mesi” gli rispose Celes, tirandoseli dietro entrambi.  
“Ma il banchetto è praticamente appena iniziato e...” provò a farlo ragionare Langley.  
Celes si fermò di colpo davanti a lui, petto contro petto.  
“Hai davvero fame di qualunque altra cosa che non siano i tuoi sposi?” gli soffiò a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra.  
Sia Langley che Shannen deglutirono, gli sguardi che si erano fatti all'improvviso davvero molto, molto affamati, e non di cibo, e Celes sorrise vittorioso, riprendendo il suo cammino con rinnovato vigore. Le occhiate di rimprovero che ricevette da più parti mentre si allontanava dalla sala insieme ai suoi due neo sposi non lo impensierirono nemmeno un po'. In realtà li notò appena, dato che la sua mente era già interamente concentrata su quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco.  
Celes aveva le idee molto chiare su come voleva che fosse la sua prima notte di nozze, e ne mise al corrente Shannen e Langley non appena si chiusero la porta delle loro stanze alle spalle.  
“Vi voglio dentro di me. Tutti e due. Insieme!”  
Non usò il suo potere spogliarli più velocemente solo perché strappare loro i vestiti di dosso era qualcosa di tremendamente eccitante. Così come fu eccitante togliersi anche i propri abiti, davanti ai loro occhi sempre più affamati, e inginocchiarsi subito dopo ai loro piedi senza nemmeno aver fatto un passo per avvicinarsi al loro letto. Shannen e Langley sembrarono sorpresi per quel suo comportamento che denotava un'urgenza che Celes aveva mostrato solo poche altre volte da quando lo conoscevano, ma lo stupore durò solo per pochi istanti, sostituito presto dall'eccitazione e dalla voglia di toccarlo e, se possibile, di scoparselo.  
Celes li leccò entrambi a lungo e con il massimo impegno, assicurandosi che fossero duri, bagnati e pronti per lui, prima di rimettersi in piedi. Indietreggiò fino al letto, senz amai distogliero lo sguardo dai loro volti accaldati, e fece loro segno di seguirlo, leccandosi le labbra in un chiaro invito, cercando di essere più sensuale che poteva. I suoi sposi non se lo fecero ripetere due volte e lo raggiunsero quasi di corsa, facendolo sorridere felice e soddisfatto.  
Celes salì sul letto e si mise subito a quattro zampe, assicurandosi che entrambi avessero una visuale perfetta sul suo fondoschiena. Poi si bagnò due dita con la saliva e le portò alla propria apertura, iniziando a stuzzicarla senza perdere altro tempo. Una mano forte, però, si chiuse quasi subito sul suo polso, impedendogli ogni tipo di movimento,  
“Cosa pensi di fare?” ringhiò Shannen, che per qualche strano motivo non sembrava apprezzare lo spettacolino che Celes aveva deciso di mettere su per il loro piacere.  
“Mi preparo per voi, pensavo che vi sarebbe piaciuto vedermi” gli rispose il giovane Veggente, perplesso e anche un po' ferito per quel comportamento.  
“Non credo proprio!” rincarò la dose Langley. “Il tuo buco è nostro! Nessuno ha il permesso gi giocarci a parte noi, nemmeno tu!”  
E per tutte le Veggenti che lo avrevano preceduto! I suoi sposi gli dimostrarono senza ombra di dubbio che non aveva nessuna possibilità di opporsi a quella loro decisione, gli risparmiarono solo di legarlo ma Celes non era sicuro che non avrebbero tirato fuori le corde in un'altra occasione. Lo scoparono con le dita e con quelle loro lingue indemoniate, a volte a turno e a volte insieme, così a lungo che Celes ebbe l'impressione di essere arrivato a un passo dalla pazzia. Stava implorando senza ritegno, e già da parecchio tempo, quando Shannen lo aiutò a tirarsi su.  
“Sei sicuro?” gli chiese serio, sottintendendo che qualunque cosa avessero fatto a lui e a Langley sarebbe andata bene e che non doveva sforzarsi in alcun modo.  
Ma Celes era più che sicuro, ed era più che pronto, e lo desiderava come non aveva mai desiderato altro in tutta la sua vita.  
“Vi prego, ne ho bisogno! Ho bisogno che diventiamo tutti e tre una cosa sola” li supplicò ancora il Veggente, senza nessun ritegno.  
Shannen non disse più nulla ma lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo fece mettere a cavalcioni dei propri fianchi, per poi guidarlo con gentilezza verso il basso. Celes sentì il suo membro eretto che si faceva strada lentamente dentro di lui e sospirò felice. Quando fu del tutto sepolto al suo interno Shannen lo bacio e gli strinse i fianchi, spingendolo a sollevarli di qualche centimetro. A quel punto Celes sentì la punta del membro di Langley, alle sue spalle, che forzava i muscoli della sua apertura, e interruppe il bacio per poter gemere estasiato.  
Averli entrambi dentro di lui era qualcosa di incredibile, ma non era ancora abbastanza, e li incitò con insistenza a muoversi. Aveva bisogno di sentirli molto più di così. E per sua fortuna i suoi sposi non si fecero pregare. Lo scoparono con forza, proprio come lui desiderava. Lo baciarono, lo palparono, lo leccarono e lo morsero. E lo amarono, senza mai risparmiarsi.  
Celes quasi non avvertì l'orgasmo che si avvicinava, ma quando gli si riversò addosso in tutta la sua forza fu qualcosa di incredibile. Non aveva mai provato un piacere così accecante, e se ne lasciò travolgere senza opporre la minima resistenza, urlando tutta la sua felicità mentre si svuotava tra il suo corpo e quello di Shannen. E dopo, con la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla nel tentativo di riprendere fiato, fu ancora più bello. Perché i suoi sposi continuarono a scoparlo fino a raggiungere anche loro un piacere soverchiante come quello che aveva appena provato lui, se doveva giudicare dalle grida soddisfatte che si lasciarono sfuggire nel momento in cui sentì il loro seme invadere il suo canale abusato. E quella straordinaria sensazione di calore al suo interno, per quanto impossibile avrebbe dovuto essere, gli provocò un secondo orgasmo.  
Diversi minuti dopo, stesi l'uno tra le braccia degli altri in uno strano intrico di braccia e gambe e torsi, Langlesy sollevò la testa e fissò Celes e Shannen con un sorriso malizioso.  
“Il prossimo turno è il mio” annunciò. “Spero che siate entrambi pronti per me.”  
E lo erano, senza alcun dubbio. Così come Celes e Langley lo furono quando arrivò il turno di Shannen di prenderli entrambi. E il giovane Veggente si sentì davvero completo, quella notte, per la pirma volta in tutta la sua vita. E anche completamente svuotato, quando finalmente arrivò l'alba e loro decisero che non avevano più nessuna possibilità di andare ancora avanti a scoparsi l'un l'altro.


End file.
